characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Blaziken
Blaziken is a dual Fire and Fighting-type Pokémon from the series' third generation. Background Blaziken is the final evolved form of the starter Pokémon Torchic. In battle, this bird's legs and wrists become engulfed in flames in an attempt to intimidate it's opponents. It has a base stat total of 530. Powers & Abilities *'Ability: Blaze:' With this ability, after Blaziken's health drops below half, all Fire-type moves gain a power boost. **'Hidden Ability: Speed Boost:' With this ability, Blaziken's speed gradually increases during battle. Moveset *'Flare Blitz:' A physical Fire-type move. User takes recoil damage. *'Fire Punch:' A physical Fire-type move with a small chance to burn the target. *'High Jump Kick:' A physical Fighting-type move. If this move misses, the user loses 50% of it's health. *'Scratch:' A physical Normal-type move. *'Growl:' A status Normal-type move that lowers the opponent's attack stat by one stage. *'Focus Energy:' A status Normal-type move that increases the user's chance for critical hits. *'Ember:' A special Fire-type move with a 10% chance to burn the target. *'Sand Attack:' A status Ground-type move that lowers the opponent's accuracy by one stage. *'Peck:' A physical Flying-type move. *'Double Kick:' A physical Fighting-type move that hits the opponent twice. *'Flame Charge:' A physical Fire-type move that increases the user's speed by one stage. *'Quick Attack:' A physical Normal-type move that has increased priority. *'Bulk Up:' A status Fighting-type move that raises the user's attack and defense by one stage. *'Blaze Kick:' A physical Fire-type move. *'Slash:' A physical Normal-type move that has a high chance for a critical hit. *'Brave Bird:' A physical Flying-type move. User takes recoil damage. *'Sky Uppercut:' A physical Fighting-type move that is able to hit airborne opponents. Alternate Forms Mega Blaziken Mega Blaziken is the mega evolution of Blaziken. While in this form, Blaziken gains a major boost to it's attack, special attack, and speed stats, as well as minor boosts to it's defense and special defense. Mega Blaziken has the ability Speed Boost, which gradually increases the user's speed during a battle. Blaziken requires the held item Blazikenite and a strong bond with it's trainer in order to achieve this form. Feats Strength *According to Pokédex entries, can jump over 30-story buildings with it's impressive lower body strength. *Meyer's Mega Blaziken damaged Team Rocket's Mega-Mega Meowth, something Clemont's Chespin, and Ash's Pikachu working together proved incapable of doing Speed * Meyer's Blaziken was fast enough to save Ash from falling off Prism Tower Durability * As Mega Blaziken, survived a hit from Megalith Zygarde Skill * according to the Pokédex when Blaziken is facing a powerful foe flames come from it's wrists and envelop it's hands in fire to burn it's enemies with punches. * With Meyer, protects Lumiouse city Weaknesses *'Type Effectiveness:' Blaziken takes double damage against attacks with Flying, Ground, Psychic, and Water-type properties. Gallery Torchic.png|Torchic, Blaziken's first evolutionary stage. Combusken.png|Combusken, Blaziken's pre-evolution. 257Blaziken-Mega.png|Mega Blaziken Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:True Neutral Category:Animals Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:JRPG Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Birds Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters